Alpha Vincent
Alpha Vincent can be summoned by spending 400 energy on the Guild Monster page. Guild members contribute 20 energy per click. Each energy contribution also rewards gold and experience points to the player pitching in energy to summon. You have 168 hours to defeat Alpha Vincent's Army before they flee. = Basic Information = Alpha Vincent is fought similar to Guild Battles. Only members of the summoning guild can fight Alpha Vincent and his army. Non-guild members can still help out by launching siege weapons. Alpha Vincent and his minions will not fight back against the attacking guild, although guild members can still lose to any member of Alpha Vincent's army if they have low attack/defense stats. Damaging Alpha Vincent and his minions seems to be similar to that of stamina based monsters. High attacking power will dictate the winner of the duels but the damage inflicted doesn't reflect the actual attack power of the player. Alpha Vincent has a defensive might of 410. While his minions are much lower. The defensive might is still some what level based. A Mage with an offensive polymorph might of 410 can polymorph with 100% rate at less than level 130ish. But can not do a direct attack with 140 offensive might consistently yet. Actually your stats only help determine whether you'll win your duels, as in a conventional guild battle. Damage/Stamina ratio is the same for everyone regardless of stats. The only damage modifiers applied come from the Rogue ability (+100/stamina), and certain generals: Deianira (+200/stamina (at level 4?)) or Deshara (+40/stamina if rogue as class), Gabrielle, Trundle, and probably other bonus damage generals? Mage class ability also carries into the Vincent battles. Mage class level 1 offers +120 damage to all monsters on same tier. Using Ephraline level 4 (class level, +damage +2 to all on same tier) other Generals abilities will vary. = Special Information = Siege Weapons Enemy Data = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying Alpha Vincent Legendary Drop Rate Based on this spreadsheet. Under 140,000 = 0.74% 140,000-199,999 = 13.43% 200,000-249,999 = 21.31% 250,000-299,999 = 32.35% 300,000-309,999 = 67.44% 310,000+ = 100.00% 11.64% Vincents Soul 17.55% Bloodwell Pendant 8.68% Volcanic Gem 62.13% Flame Invoker = Notes = * Your class for the battle is whatever you have selected at the moment Alpha Vincent is summoned. As with Guild Battles, if you want to change your class, be sure to do it before you summon the monster. * Battle participants should coordinate the summoning, so all participants can set their desired classes. * You do not need to be the summoner to catch Vincent's soul, unlike other soul drops in the game. Since the summoning can be a collective effort by the entire guild, anyone is eligible to get it as long as they reach the Legendary drop damage threshold. * If you leave a succubus alive in each tower it will bring that tower back to life and give you min of 25 more warriors to kill at worst taking them from stunned and 0 to 20 then 40, 60+ if you leave them alone long enough. Even at 20 gives you the ability to go through with 10 stamina collect the points from the warriors in all 4 towers and still leave the succubus completely alive to re-heal by taking a low level player in, hit a succubus and the succubus will heal the tower for you. You can do this over and over. Problem is you have to convince guild members to leave the succubus alone. It does work, it allows everyone the ability to get decent damage if you're willing to slow play it for the siege weapons. * Defeating Alpha Vincent in a duel requires an API of 500 (he can be beaten with an API of 475, but you will not always get a victory on him until after 500), including hero and equipment. * 310,000 damage during this battle seems to be the sweet spot for receiving a guaranteed legendary drop. The damage can be spread between Alpha Vincent and his minions. Legendary can still be obtained at lower damages but they are not 100% guaranteed. * The Alpha Vincent has between 2,923,541 hp (still alive) and 2,923,631 hp (the kill shot). It seems that his health at 2,923,600 hp . Category:Monsters Category:Guild Monster